thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibiki Morino
Also see the original: Ibiki Morino Ibiki Morino is a Shinobi, a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a proctor for the First Exam of the Chunin Selection Exams. Appearance Ibiki is a large man with a foreboding demeanor. In lieu of a Headband, he has a bandana covering his head with a metal plate baring the Hidden Leaf insignia. He wears a long, black trench coat with black gloves. His face bears several scars on it, the origin of which are unknown. Personality Ibiki can very loud-spoken and vulgar; he referred to the Chunin Exams as a massacre in an effort to intimidate the candidates, as well as calling himself the candidates' worst nightmare. He is also very calculating and tactical, able to devise complex tests that are much more than what they initially appear. Before the start of the series, Ibiki's First Exam was disguised as a written test with the true purpose of gathering information from other candidates. For the Season One Chunin Selection Exams, Ibiki devised a scavenger hunt involving hidden clues and encrypted intel that the candidates needed to decipher in order to pass. Ibiki has shown a regard for fairness in his Exams, as this scavenger hunt used only logic, and did not require any special skills to complete (with the exception of Matt Warren, who did not know Japanese well enough to decrypt the intel). Story Season One After all participants for the Chunin Exams have arrived at the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy, Ibiki makes his appearance along with around a dozen other people. He performs intimidation tactics against the candidates and announces the official start of the Exams. He explains to the participants that each team must locate a series of pieces of intel, leading them to a set location that they must arrive at within a two-hour time limit in order to pass the Exam. He informs the teams of several rules, including that no combat or sabotage of other teams is allowed and that each piece of intel is encrypted. After finishing explaining the details of the First Exam, he disappears, thus beginning the Exam. Later, after Team Kakashi arrives at their final location with seconds to spare, Ibiki is waiting for them to inform them that they have passed the Exam. Matt questions this, but Ibiki assures him that it is true. Sakura questions the Exam itself, comparing it to the last time they took the Exam with Ibiki and deciding that this did not seem like something he would devise. Ibiki explains that this Exam tested candidates' ability to solve problems using their own skills as opposed to outside sources. He also explains that this Exam does not hold anyone to a particular standard, providing each participant an equal opportunity to pass. When Sakura asks if this would make the test to easy, Ibiki denies it, revealing that only twenty-four teams of the initial sixty passed this First Exam. Ibiki explains that people (such as Sakura) thought about the Exam too hard and searched for a complex solution when the answer was simple. This caused many to overthink the Exam and ultimately not find the answer in time. Anko Mitarashi then enters the café, destroying a large portion of it in the process, and introduces herself to Matt and the members of Team Kakashi. Ibiki reminds her that she has destroyed a place of business, and that she will have to pay for the damages. Category:Character